Poison girl
by gabyhakala
Summary: Ville é um homem solitário que redescobre o valor da vida ao conhecer Wanda, uma mulher alegre e muito bonita, mas que esconde um grande segredo sobre seu passado...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ville largou-se pesadamente sobre o sofá de seu apartamento, vasculhou o bolso da calça a procura de seu maço de cigarros, pegou-o retirou um, acendeu, levou-o a boca, com um leve movimento retirou o da boca e ficou contemplando a fumaça que saía dela.

Sentia-se completamente só, como uma mobília velha num grande palácio, e achava que nada iria acabar com a grande solidão em seu coração.Apagando o cigarro, levantou-se e andou calmamente até seu quarto, sentiu o vazio aumentar dentro de si como se fosse o dominar por completo.Abriu o guarda-roupa pegou a primeira roupa que viu, vestiu-a e saiu sem rumo, decidido a ir até onde seus pés o levassem, mas ele sabia que aquilo era mera ilusão, pois ele sempre voltara ao mesmo lugar para fazer as mesmas coisas, e de fato ele voltou ao bar onde sempre costumava ir, embora dessa vez sozinho, mas não por muito tempo.

Ville sentou-se na ultima mesa, a mais afastada do lugar, até que uma bela moça se aproximou dele e disse:

- Oi, senhor eu poderia me sentar aqui, todos os outros lugares estão ocupados...

Ele então levantou a cabeça e observou em volta, a mulher não estava mentindo, pois o lugar estava realmente lotado, parou um instante para observar a mulher a sua frente, aparentemente normal, como tantas outras que ele já havia visto por aí.

- Pode - disse ele sem emoção

Ela se sentou e ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, afundando os dedos nos cabelos e voltando aos seus pensamentos.

- O que foi? - perguntou ela

- Nada - respondeu ele secamente

Passaram se alguns minutos de silencio até que ela novamente o quebrou

- Você é assim sempre tão frio com as pessoas?

- Na maioria das vezes, sim - respondeu ele no mesmo tom de antes

- Por quê?

-...Não sei, deve ser porque elas não tem nada de importante a me dizer - disse ele.

- É, tem lógica... Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou ela curiosa

- Ville Valo

- Prazer, Wanda Collins.

- Por quê você é assim sempre tão otimista?

- Porque eu acho que se nós encararmos os problemas com otimismo fica mais fácil de resolve-los você não acha?

- É tem lógica... - disse ele esboçando um sorriso irônico

Ela consultou o relógio.

- Já está tarde...

Ville não queria que ela fosse embora, pois sabia que assim que ela deixasse o local ele voltaria a mergulhar em sua profunda solidão, no fundo mesmo que ele tentasse esconder de si mesmo ele havia gostado da presença da garota, mesmo que não demonstrasse isso, por isso permaneceu calado.

- Tenho que ir... - disse ela se levantando - e posso te dizer uma coisa?

- Hum, diga.

- Você fica mais bonito sorrindo

Ele não pode conter o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto

- Adeus, Valo, até um dia...

- Adeus, Collins.

"Espero que esse dia não esteja muito longe" - completou mentalmente

Ela se levantou e deixou o lugar.

Algum tempo após ela ter deixado o lugar ele regressou a sua casa. Entrou silenciosamente em seu quarto e deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama, então ficou pensando no tinha acontecido durante o dia, mas todos os seus pensamentos voltavam a aquela garota.Estava muito cansado e acabou adormecendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Wanda estava na varanda, sentia a brisa em seu rosto, observava atentamente a lua, era uma das poucas coisas que a deixavam realmente calma, o brilho da lua a fazia se sentir tão leve como se voasse pra perto das estrelas. Ficou ali mais um tempo, depois entrou em casa, estava cansada precisava sair um pouco.

Pegou seu carro e foi até seu lugar preferido, uma praia que a noite ficava deserta, gostava de ir ali pra pensar, o barulho do mar a deixava calma, como se as ondas levassem seus problemas pra bem longe. Sentou-se na areia, fechou os olhos e ficou a ouvir o mar e permaneceu assim um bom tempo, estava tão distraída que não percebeu que alguém se sentou a seu lado, só percebeu quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, virou a cabeça rapidamente e viu que quem estava a seu lado era Ville.

-Oi – disse ele num tom mais tranqüilo, diferente da primeira vez que Wanda o tinha visto, mas ela preferiu fingir que não havia percebido a mudança.

-Olá – respondeu ela

-Nos encontramos novamente... O que a traz aqui?

-Nada de especial, gosto de vir aqui à noite, pra pensar um pouco...

-Pensei que só eu fizesse isso...

Ela sorriu.

Estava muito tarde e ela precisava ir embora, se levantou e disse:

- Preciso ir

Sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço

- Wanda espera – disse ele

- Wanda...Posso te chamar assim?

- Pode, mas eu vou te chamar só de Ville posso?

Ele riu

- É claro que pode

Queria te encontrar de novo...Quer se encontrar comigo amanhã aqui? – perguntou ele

Não sei... To super enrolada essa semana...

Muito trabalho?

É, e agora ainda tenho que cobrir um festival...

Hum, então você é jornalista...

Sou, trabalho no canal sete...Agora eu tenho que ir, a gente se vê por aí.

Iremos nos ver em breve.

Ela se levantou calmamente e entrou em seu carro, e ele apenas a observou se afastar lentamente.

**(N/A): **Oie! Esse capitulo ficou mto pequeno...mas espero escrever mais no proximo. Reviews please.Benjinhus

**Gaby hakala**


End file.
